


Sincerely, Yours

by getouttamyhead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Confessions, DNF, Dream's POV, First Meetings, Flirting, Florida, Format: Streaming, Heartbreak, Internal Conflict, M/M, Secret Crush, Seperation, Slow Burn, Twitch - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Visions in dreams, dreamnotfound, i swear this isnt heat waves lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyhead/pseuds/getouttamyhead
Summary: Dream's fondness for George was simple, but when he finds a secret piece of himself that calls for George, he awaits an internal struggle to deal with his feelings. The love letters of a simple poem sing to him, and the temptation of being close always takes a hold of him. In Florida, the weather is blistering hot, but online, the unbeknownst situation is stone cold.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Sincerely, Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing a dreamnotfound fanfic! I'm so excited to show you all my work. I really hope you enjoy my story. Before you read, just be aware that the entire concept of "heat" does not belong to Heat Waves and this is MY story.  
> Please lemme know your thoughts in the comments!  
> Do NOT share my story on any other websites or sources. I work hard to produce quality work and going against my wishes is disrespectful, rude, and I will ultimately delete it. Thank you :)

Though the room was enclosed with a layer of soundproof padding, audible sounds of frantic and erratic clicking and tapping travel into the crevices of the wall’s corners, bouncing off and projecting immense noise around the gaming consul located in the front of the room. The swivel chair extends forward, Dream leans towards two monitors on top of his desk as his right hand grips the mouse with attentive focus. His headphones sit comfortably upon his head, his light brown hair moving up and down constantly while his arms vibrate as an effect of the rapid motions conveyed by both his hands. His eyes are perceptive to the screen, they navigate his in-game avatar jumping block to block swiftly and unseeingly accurate. 

The room is rather dark, but the bright and vibrant assortment of colors on the screen creates illumination across Dream’s face, completely gluing his body in a still position. The sound of his friends on discord rings vigorously within his ear drum, though he cannot place precisely what they’re saying. He does know, however, that the chants they shout are words of utter encouragement. 

Each click and tap on his keyboard is explicit with every key being pressed with unerring preciseness. An outsider would call these movements uncanny or risible while those who understand the complicated techniques say it’s undoubtedly impressive. He squints his eyes to narrow his focus onto the last jump he has to make. Messing everything up didn’t seem to be an option anymore, it really never was, which made the moment all the more nerve wracking. 

He fondles the  _ w  _ key with his left middle finger as his heart begins to race, anxiety mixed with adrenaline rushes through his veins. He knew that he couldn’t just stay idle in game and try to avoid the inevitable, so with every ounce of strength he has left, he moves his avatar forward. He makes it to the final block, and it’s only now that he can distinctively pick out the voices in the call. He doesn’t even have time to process his victory until the yelling pierces his ears, the joy and profoundness of winning finally overcomes him, and he joins in with the screaming to establish the success for his team.

“Let’s fucking go!” Dream screeched with uttermost excitement. It wasn’t every day that he won a minecraft tournament, he didn’t participate in many, but this one was with his best friends. 

“Let’s go! We won, we won!” Sapnap yells, warning Dream to lower down the volume in order to avoid his ears from bursting. The collection of all the screaming along with the beating of his own heart notified his overall breathing to settle. 

“Dream, you’re a god holy crap we did it!” George, another voice on the call, screams with exhilaration. Dream couldn’t help but smile at the support his two best friends provide him with. He truly could not have gotten this far without him, and he would go even further in his life with them alongside him. 

The twitch chat goes crazy with every message reading “ _ pog”  _ to show happiness his audience has for this moment. It almost seemed like sometimes, his fans loved the wins even more then himself. 

The AC accelerated, the cool air filling up the room and sending chills up Dream’s arms. The weather was always so humid in Florida, and the relief of the coldness was soothing, especially after playing minecraft for so long. The excitement of MCC really elated him; the experience motivated him to further entertain his fans, it was always worth it. 

“Okay guys, I’m going to deafen and say goodbye to my fans. I’ll be back soon,” Dream says, switching his gaze towards the discord and muting the call. Streaming on youtube was always easier to steer around and provided all of his usual content viewers availability to watch the stream effortlessly. He shifts his eyes to the viewer count in which reads  _ 315,000 viewers _ , and he shudders from not only the cold air circulating the room, but also the shock of such a large audience. 

_ Holy fuck, there’s so many. _

“Alright guys, that’s a dub from the winner’s point of view. I knew we’d win, after all the dream team always competes well. I want to thank all of you for tuning in for the stream. 315,000 viewers is a crap ton of people, so truly, thank you. I love each and every one of you and appreciate your support. I have a lot of content coming out soon so stay alert. Please, consider subscribing so you can catch future tournaments or videos, and please check out Sapnap and George’s channels. They always do really well in these tournaments and deserve a lot of love so definitely look at their channels. Again, I love you guys, and it was so cool to team with my best friends. So, bye guys. See you soon.” 

Dream clicks the left side of his mouse that hovers on the screen with a button labeled,  _ end stream _ and kicks back in his chair, breathing slowly to ease his muscles. The cool air feels good on his skin, with his hair being moved slightly by its blowing chilliness. Other than the AC and gaming setup, there was a single mattress in the room’s corner, though he barely slept in it except when he was working late at night. He eyes the discord and adds himself back into the call, the joyfulness compelling him as he hears George’s soft voice. 

“Oh my god that was insane, but we did it. I thought the first game would give us trouble, but we freaking did it. Holy shi-”

“Let’s fucking go we won!” Dream blurts over George on his microphone, hearing a faint gasp while he bangs his desk to show enthusiasm. 

“You scared the crap out of me, what the actual hell,” George groaned, Dream’s wheezing laugh echoes repeatedly in the background. Dream slowly regains his normal breathing, hearing George sigh as he does so. He takes a big breath and speaks into the mic. 

“Oh come on George you love it when I scream,” Dream provoked jokingly, the corners of his mouth curling into a smirk.

“Dream, oh my god,” George mumbles quietly, “you’re so stupid.”

Dream notices George’s stream is still active, and he clicks onto it and George’s face cam appears on his monitor. It was now that he realized Sapnap left the call completely, and George and him were alone. It wouldn’t hurt to mess with him a little, while they had just won and all.

“I’m live you know the stream can see how much of a simp you are,” George says, a smile formulating on his face in front of Dream’s eyes. 

_ So that’s how he wants to play it. _

“Good, I want them to see how much I love you,” Dream says, he was feeling the content effects of the win, and it was a great emotion. He wasn’t clearly thinking through what he was saying, his words were rather careless and he didn’t think much of them. It was all sort of plain fun, he thought, and he knew George often played along with his sarcasm. 

“You’re so annoying.”

“You know you love me,” Dream declares sarcastically, the situation seeming all around enjoyable. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” George responds, “now will you get on the smp so I can get a winner’s portion of the stream?”

“Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Shut up and get on.”

Dream chuckles to himself and starts up his minecraft. Teasing George was always a fun game, and he loves to see how he reacts to his remarks. He logs into the server and positions his gaming avatar in front of George’s, crouching repeatedly to greet him. He presses the tab button on his keyboard, scanning the list of people on the server and realizing George and him were the only ones on. 

The AC protruded cooling air into the room’s atmosphere. It was night, and the nights here in Florida were often sultry. His body felt relaxed in his seat, his back to the chair’s cushiony rest, and his legs settled promptly over the edge. 

“Is it hot right now, in Florida?” George questions, Dream turns to his second monitor to acknowledge his face.

“It is, although the AC in my room is blasting freezing air right now.”

“I can’t imagine. In Brighton, it’s never over 60 degrees, it’s always cold,” George says, his avatar runs towards the area where the church of prime lies, “when I visit, it’ll be so weird.”

Dream considers the idea that George has barely been exposed to high temperatures. Sure, he’s been to the U.S before, but he definitely didn’t recall how the hot sun felt on bare skin. How flesh would get dry if lotion wasn’t applied on it. Dream smiles at the thought of George experiencing Florida, and how he’d see George in person for the first time.

“Probably, but you’ll like it here, and then maybe I can visit Brighton and meet your mom.” Dream teased, running his left hand though his hair, and punching George’s avatar repeatedly.

“Yeah maybe. Would you really visit if you could?” George questions, pure curiosity covers his voice.

“Of course, I’d love to, you know that.”

“What would we do? If I visited Florida.” George asks.

“Loads of things. Where the hell are these questions coming from?” 

“I dunno. I guess I just never talk about it with you, on or off stream,” George counters, his voice reflecting an weird solemnity, although Dream ignores it.

“Oh, alright. Then you can meet Drista, and Patches. Patches would love you,”

“You think?”

“No.”

“Stop that,” George demands, his own avatar punches Dream in return, “I was trying to be serious and then you started saying stupid comments.”

Confusion fills Dream’s mind, “What do you mean, ‘serious?’”

“I was trying to talk to you about when I visit you, and you said that dumb joke,” George mumbles. Dream turns his gaze to look at George’s stream, noticing George’s face observantly sunken. He feels a sour pit enter his chest, for his intention was never to offend him in any way. It was peculiar, however, why George had taken such offense to the comment when Dream made those kinds of jokes all the time.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were actually asking me,” Dream responds, his voice is much more faint now, feeling guilt rise in his throat. He continues to survey George’s face, while doing so, George looks up as if just realizing he is still live, and laughs it off instantly. 

“I’m kidding, oh my god. The way your voice dropped like that was hilarious. That’ll teach you to make stupid jokes,” George says, a laugh follows soon after from him. Though Dream’s head is still full of unfulfilling and confused thought, he laughs it off as well and drops the subject. 

They continue the stream with complete normality with every once in a while, Dream cracking a weird joke about George, and George responding with his classic  _ shut up Dream  _ remark. Although, the looming idea of George hiding something plummeted Dream’s head. He knew there had to be something wrong, or he wouldn’t have switched up like that, but he couldn’t say anything on stream. Especially if he wanted George to be honest. 

“Okay guys! That’s the end of the stream. Thank you for joining and supporting me today. The win was purely teamwork and we couldn’t have done it without each other. Sapnap and Dream are very talented and we all did really well today. Thank you again, and see you soon.” George announces. The time reads 11:45 at night, yet Dream doesn’t feel an ounce of tiredness inside him.

“Use your twitch primes,” Dream shouts.

“You heard the man.”

“And sub to Dream on YouTube. It’s completely free and you could always unsubscribe later,” Dream states, spotting on his monitor that George shakes his head and smiles. 

“Goodbye everyone.”

And George ends the stream, but the call between them is still ongoing. 11:50 in the night; it hits him now. He can feel a wave of sleepiness and drowsiness overcome him, and although he wishes nothing more than to rest, he had to make sure George was okay. George’s wellbeing came before sleep, it always has.

“George?” Dream asks, the call appearing silent before an answer is audible.

“Yeah?”

“Are you all good?” There’s a bit of hesitation before George speaks again.

“Yeah, why?” His voice is party faint, and Dream can only merely just make out the words.

“I don’t know. You seemed a little off after the tournament, are you sure?”

“Yes, Dream. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“When you said,” Dream pauses, attempting to find the right words to say, “that you wanted to see me… you got mad I made a joke.”

George takes a breath. “I wasn’t trying to seem mad. I guess I’m just a little stressed at the moment.”

“With what?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just sorta look forward to meeting you, which made all of the stress go away about work and stuff, you know? I just wanted to kinda talk about it and calm myself. I’m sorry it came off bad. Just the idea of seeing you in person… relaxed me. I hope that doesn’t sound weird,” George sighs. Dream’s heart pounds a more fast paced beat, and he cannot speak what he attempts to contemplate in his mind. Of course they’d always talk about meeting, but it always seemed like just an idea. 

_ He wants to see me- _

And Dream hadn’t thought about how much he wanted to see George. He did. He really wanted to. 

_ -in person. _

“It doesn’t, I wanna see you too.” 

“You do?”

“Yeah,” the AC stops. The cold air circulates around the room from what is left of it. Though the room does get warmer.

“Will it be... different?” George questions. Dream’s palms formulate new sweat, and trickles of water drip from his forehead. 

“No why would it?”

“Because,” George says, his voice feeling small yet honest, “what if our friendship only works this way? Online.”

Dream shakes his head, never even considering the statement slightly. “It works because you’re my best friend and I couldn’t have made it this far without you.”

“Clay I-”

“I’m serious.”

His armpits wet the underskirts of his shirt, and he feels lightheaded from the acceleration of the beginning heat. 

_ Fuck it’s hot in here- _

“Dream, you don’t even know-”

The heat elevates, its waves consume the empty air and swirl whirlpools of dryness into the room. 

“-how much you mean to me-”

He feels dizzy, and he sits up in his seat to wipe the sweat on his flesh. The hotness takes over him. It’s rapidness is illuminating, and the transition from chilling coldness to a blazing hotness is incredible.

“-Dream, I-”

“Fuck George. My goddamn AC shut off and my room is scorching hot. Do you mind if I call you tomorrow?

“Oh?” George replies, his voice now almost completely faint, “yeah that’s fine. Night.”

_ How much you mean to me- _

“Night, George,” Dream responds, and the call disconnects. 

Dream gets up from the sweaty mess and adjusts his clothing. 12:00 at night reads on the computer’s clock. He rolls onto the mattress in the corner of his work room. His eyes urge him to shut them, and so he does. The hotness is overbearing, though he can feel himself drift away to sleep, and even though today he had won a challenging competition, that’s not what’s on his mind while he drifts into a profound slumber. He pictures a boy, with goggles reflecting immense light, and a beautiful smile, greeting him in his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kinda a long chapter but I included every detail necessary. Comments below including criticism, suggestions, or truly anything is always appreciated.  
> I don't think much people will see this, but consider it an hidden jem.


End file.
